Sonho & Pesadelo
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Existem estratégias e estratégias... / One-shot - Presente para mea.culpa.s


_Naruto_ não me pertence.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Sonho & Pesadelo**_ -

* * *

.

- Todos, ouçam-me...

Pouco tempo depois, tudo o que Shikaku queria dizer já fora repassado. E nada mais veio do quartel-general.

.

Existem estratégias e estratégias, e aquela fora feita nas coxas, não tinha como ser diferente. Por mais que uma mente seja brilhante, é pedir demais formular algo em tão pouco tempo, e sob uma ameaça tão irreversível e brutal de morte. Mas... só um detalhe sem importância, Shikamaru sabia disso. Ele somente manteve o controle para não olhar para os lados (Ino chorava, Chouji tentaria consolá-lo) e focar apenas no que era mais que necessário. Conseguiu, mesmo tendo que presenciar vários olhos abertos e bocas encarrando sangue, inclusive de mais pessoas com quem já teve alguma convivência.

Shikaku já tinha passado por uma guerra antes. Era algo engraçado. Ele, seu pai, levava um número de perder a conta de reclamações de sua mãe, e saía com os amigos para o bar com conversas alegres a tiracolo, e era descuidado com as próprias roupas e devia rolar na cama até cair e nem sentir a queda. E era pai e marido amoroso, com uma cota bem respeitável de sabedoria algo disfarçada, e nunca embargava a voz mesmo quando falava de coisas e tempos muito difíceis. Talvez, por falar e por ser tão Konoha, ele se salvava de parecer ter sido recortado de algum lugar e posto naquele universo estranho.

Ele só tinha umas cicatrizes (enormes e feias) no rosto, e Shikamaru tinha uma coisa preta, pesada. Não era por causa das roupas que ele passou a usar depois que completou uns 15 anos, porque aquilo estava mais para um cinza escuro - é bem a cara dos Nara cores amanhecidas. O pai tinha um pedacinho de cômico e o filho ganhou um pedacinho de trágico. Tinha ficado um pouco mais esforçado, adquirido algum ar de guerreiro – e uma das coisas que Shikaku mais apreciava era ver Shikamaru superando a si mesmo – mas os pés dele estavam chumbados agora. Figuras tristes não voam, não são etéreas, têm pés pesados. E podem ter rostos _lisos_ e serem tão charmosamente indolentes quanto antes.

Com mais essa, isso deve ter se acentuado.

Como o esperado, o plano realmente tinha lacunas, a despeito de considerar uma quantidade tão insana de variáveis que só Deus faria algo melhor, e os oponentes deram mais uns sustos na Aliança. E, também, Shikamaru tratou de preencher onde faltava, atar as pontas soltas e dar seu próprio final para aquilo – Naruto acabou brilhando mais, apesar disso.

Tudo acabou bem. Konoha e aliados venceram. Shikaku, de onde quer que estivesse, ficaria feliz ao ver a comoção e entusiasmo que tomou conta de todos quando os inimigos enfim tombaram. Quando ele chegou no outrora campo de batalha, já estava tudo mais morno. Úmido, poeirento e morno, como seu próprio coração. Pois, por mais que uma mente seja brilhante, é pedir demais formular algo em tão pouco tempo, e sob uma ameaça tão irreversível e brutal de morte. E por isso mesmo ter tido medo de a Katsuyu não conseguir transportar a ele e mais uns dois, e de sentir por aqueles que não puderam ir junto consigo. Morno, melancólico, duro.

Mas guerra é isso. Você até pode vencer, mas ela te soca até te arrancar lágrimas, imediatas ou tardias. E, olhando a conjuntura, Shikaku pode observar muito bem onde acertou e onde errou. De uma coisa ele podia se orgulhar, o mundo estava salvo. Seu mundo.

Se fosse o plano perfeito, ele estaria pensando na diversão que seria contar sobre tudo o que passou na guerra – Ah, quantas caras não achariam que ele estava mentindo! – e abriria um sorriso bem largo, mas bem largo, nada miúdo, ao ver Ino chorando de mil emoções e correndo até Inoichi como se ele fosse sumir se não fosse rápida o bastante. E Shikamaru não a imitaria porque, primeiro, a aura densa (muito densa) dele precisaria de um tempo para passar. Só então ele _voaria, _como se ainda fosse um genin.

Mas, de qualquer forma, Shikaku pode dizer para Shikamaru o quanto está feliz por ele, que já foi informado de seus feitos na batalha e que sabia que ele não ia decepcioná-lo. Shikaku pode dizer até sua garganta doer. Não havia nenhum resquício daquele peso triste no filho. Nada. Tinha acabado.

(Ele pediria e imploraria a Deus que Shikamaru estivesse ouvindo, por favor, que estivesse! Por mais que ficasse claro que era impossível, por favor... Ele precisa ver...)

A sombra do pesadelo se fora: Ficou um sonho de alívio e futuro.

Mas o plano tinha sido feito nas coxas.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Agora, capítulo 2 – _Sachês de Chá_. Entendedores entenderão.

Esta fanfic, basicamente, é o meu pior pesadelo em relação ao destino do Shika no mangá. Assim como a solução para desterrar essas coisas é calhar de contar para alguém, talvez a chance de isso acontecer diminua um tanto só porque já aconteceu em uma fanfic. Pensamentos idiotas estes, eu sei... Reli o capítulo 613 antes de escrever o texto acima e a impressão é que Shikaku e companheiros se foram mesmo.

Mea Culpa, toma. É todo teu. Porque eu quis e pronto.

.

_Reviews?_

.


End file.
